Heads-up displays (HUDs) are known displays where images are projected onto a transparent surface, such as a windscreen. Such displays are well known in a number of different environments including in vehicles.
In automotive HUDs information regarding car conditions (speed etc.) or navigation is displayed onto the windscreen. Such displays are typically limited in size and project the image at a fixed depth to the user. Due to the limited size, the HUD may be cluttered with information that is less relevant to the user taking up real estate. Furthermore, as the image is of a fixed depth all information presented to the user is given equally prominence. This further reduces the efficiency of such displays.
A further consideration is that in vehicles there is typically limited physical space in which such systems can be installed. Typically, such systems must be incorporated into existing spaces present in a vehicle, or installed in as small a space as possible to minimise the need to remove and reinstall existing components. Furthermore, in such systems there is a cost associated with the introduction and installation.